Bitter Times
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Lexi was Dutch's ex-wife but now she's with Arthur, how will Dutch react? Read to find out... AU


TItle: Bitter Times

Pairing: Arthur Morgan/Lexi and Dutch Van der Linde

Rating: K+

A/N: Only own the idea and Lexi, rest belong to Rockstar Games

Summary: Lexi was Dutch's ex-wife but now she's with Arthur, how will Dutch react? Read to find out...

Chapter One ( Shady Belle)

Lexi was with Arthur as they were having personal time together, they were happy together and they shared a soft loving kiss and as Arthur held Lexi close to him, he loved being with Lexi and even as they shared a soft kiss, Arthur put his hand on her side as they kissed, he loved her and knew that she loved him too, Arthur remembered that they had shared a kiss before she married Dutch all that time ago, he knew that Dutch never knew about that and he hoped that Dutch would never find out the truth, Dutch had always suspected that Lexi and Arthur were having an affair behind his back during their marriage, despite both Lexi and Arthur denying it, Dutch wasn't sure if he believed them but he accepted it, but as Dutch saw Lexi and Arthur together, he finally saw just how happy Lexi really was with Arthur, it broke his heart but he'd let Lexi go and now he had to see her with Arthur.

Dutch finally saw how happy Lexi was with Arthur and as Dutch saw how close Lexi was to Arthur as Dutch saw them back in Arthur's tent sharing alone time together, Dutch didn't speak much to Lexi nor to Arthur, despite Lexi knowing how much she loved Arthur and they were close to each other and Arthur had his hands around her waist as she was on his lap, Lexi knew how much she meant to Arthur and then he placed a soft kiss on her neck, she cuddled into him and he held her close to him, they both loved each other, Lexi told Arthur that she was happy to be with him, Arthur smiled softly and then kissed her lovingly, Lexi knew how much she loved him and Lexi knew that she loved that kiss she shared with Arthur before she married Dutch, even Arthur thought about it too and he held her close to him, Lexi knew how much she loved Arthur and they were finally happy together, Lexi cared for Arthur as they were close to each other and Arthur gave Lexi a soft loving kiss, when Dutch saw that and finally knew that Lexi was happy with Arthur who asked Lexi to leave with him and he also told her that he wanted a fresh start with her somewhere new and Lexi told Arthur that she will leave with him, Arthur kissed her, he was glad that she was going to leave with him, late that night, Arthur silently packed up his stuff and he took some money for hiim and Lexi, when he saw her waiting for him and they left the camp together, Arthur was close to Lexi and he was happy that they were finally together, they headed west and got to Boston and got a place together, Lexi was happy to be with Arthur and he knew that too, Arthur kissed Lexi softly.

Lexi was cuddled in close to Arthur as they were in bed together and Arthur had his hand on her side, he was being loving towards her and he told her how much he loved her, Lexi then kissed him to show her love for him, when Arthur smiled and held her close to him, he was glad that they were together and had a proper bed to sleep in and to also have a happy life together, Arthur knew how much Lexi meant to him, he hoped that she would consider maybe they would get married when the time was right and Arthur asked Lexi about it and she told him that it would be nice if they did when it was the right time, Arthur kissed Lexi softly and he knew how happy he was with her and Arthur didn't think much about Dutch and even Lexi for that matter too, Arthur knew how happy he was with Lexi snd showed her love everyday, Arthur knew how happy he was with Lexi and he held her close to him, he showed her proper love everyday and Arthur knew how much Lexi loved him and they were finally settled together and as Arthur held her close to him and Lexi loved being with him and they were happy with each other and Arthur placed a soft kiss on her neck and Lexi was glad to be with Arthur and they were happy with each other, and Arthur loved knowing how happy he was with Lexi and they were close to each other, as they were finally together, they had a bit of fun together under the duvet, Lexi was close to Arthur after their little fun and he traced her arm with his knuckles softly and she loved him so much and they were so happy together, Arthur showed Lexi how much he loved her.

Arthur was happy with Lexi and he told Lexi how much he loved her, when Lexi tells Arthur that she has always loved him, he knew what she meant by that and he just held her close and put his hand on her side, Lexi was happy with Arthur and even she knew how protective he was of her and Lexi trusted Arthur to keep her safe from Dutch as even Arthur knew what Dutch was like towards Lexi and he had worried about her, but now she was finally with him, Arthur vowed to keep her safe from Dutch by any means, few days later, Dutch was looking for Lexi and Arthur as he was looking for revenge and when he did find them, Dutch grabbed Lexi by the throat and tried to kill her, when Arthur grabbed Dutch and tried to pull him away from Lexi, who tried to get her breath back, Arthur punched Dutch hard and warned him to keep away from Lexi otherwise he would kill him, after Dutch left, Arthur went over to Lexi and held her close to him as Arthur comforted her, he also checked her over and saw the markings around her throat and he just held her close to him, he wanted to keep her safe and she told him that she wanted to be his wife and Arthur knew that it was what they both wanted and after a few weeks, Arthur and Lexi got married and as Arthur sent a letter to John about Dutch and what he did to Lexi, when they got a letter back and Arthur showed it to Lexi and she knew that it was the right plan, Arthur was so protective of Lexi and she knew it, Lexi then kissed him, he smiled in their kiss and he wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him, he loved her so much and he always would for the rest of his life.

Lexi knew how much she meant to Arthur and she knew how far he would go to keep her safe and she loved that side of him and they were happy together and both had a future together and Arthur held Lexi lovingly in his arms and he showed her proper love and he told her that she would always be safe with him and Lexi knew that he would always keep her safe and loved, Arthur was glad to be with Lexi and knew how close she was to him and they went to bed together and Lexi cuddled into his side as he held her close to him and he kissed her softly as his hand was was on her side and he gently pulled her close to him and Arthur knew how much happier Lexi was with him and they were close to each other, they later got word from John that Dutch was now dead, it gave both Arthur and Lexi peace that Dutch was now dead and Lexi was glad that John killed Dutch and now she could have her happy ever after with Arthur and as Lexi snuggled into him and she placed a soft kiss on his bare chest and she was happy with Arthur and he gave her a soft loving kiss and she loved their kiss,

Arthur held her close to him while in bed together and he was happy to be with her, Arthur watched her settle beside him and he then went to sleep himself, he was happy with her and knew that she was his whole world and always would be; Arthur kept her safe now and he was glad that Dutch was gone and that he wouldn't harm Lexi again, Arthur knew that he was the only one for Lexi and he was glad that she was his wife and he vowed to give her a happy marriage with him, he wrapped the duvet over her so she could be warm, he was a softie and knew that she loved that side of him and as she slept next to him, Arthur knew that he had his happy ever after with Lexi.

Lexi loved being happy with Arthur and she trusted him to keep her safe and she loved him and they were close to each other in bed and Lexi stayed close to Arthur and she loved him so much and knew how safe she was with him and always would be for the rest of her life. as Lexi slept with Arthur, she sighed in her sleep and knew that she was comfy beside Arthur and she had her hand on his chest as she was sleeping, Arthur was content and happy with Lexi and he knew how much she meant to him and he held her close as he slept, Lexi was happy with Arthur and knew how happy they were together, Lexi knew that she did the right thing in being with Arthur, he showed her proper love and respect, both Lexi and Arthur were happy together and Arthur was glad that he had kissed Lexi before she married Dutch and now she was his, he knew that she was always meant to be his but Dutch got in the way all that time ago and now Arthur finally got Lexi to himself and he was glad of that and knew how much he loved her and always would.

Arthur and Lexi were in bed for most of the following day, he wanted to spend time with Lexi and have alone time with the one he loved so much and Arthur had both arms around her waist as he showed her love and how much he loved her, Lexi loved that side of him and she knew how much she meant to him, Arthur kissed her softly as Lexi kissed him back and she was on his chest as she felt safe with him and so loved, Lexi trusted Arthur to keep her safe as Lexi remained close to Arthur, she was so happy to be his wife and as Arthur showed Lexi just how much he loved her, Lexi smiled softly and she cuddled into him, he put the duvet over her so she could be warm and she settled into his warm embrace and she felt so safe with him and even Arthur knew that too and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she smiled softly knowing that he was happy with her and they had a deep bond with each other and Lexi was glad to be with him, they were in peace and had a happy life together, Arthur was glad that he left when he did and had a better life with Lexi somewhere they could be free and have a happy marriage together and Arthur hoped that they would have a family of their own when the time was right and he knew that Lexi would be an amazing mom to their baby when they decided to have one.

Lexi was comfy with Arthur, when he suggested that they try for a baby together and Lexi tells Arthur that she would love to have a family with him, Arthur smiled and kissed her softly as he kissed her and it turned passionate between them and Arthur loved what they were doing and Lexi loved Arthur so much and they shared a soft kiss as Lexi stayed close to him and she was happy with him and Arthur was glad that they had tried for a baby together and Lexi was happy that they were trying for a baby together, Lexi was happy that she was married to Arthur and she loved him so much, they had a strong bond and now they were trying for a baby together, after a few weeks, Lexi started to be sick in the mornings and Arthur worried about her and he then took her to see a doctor who told Lexi that she was pregnant, Arthur's face lit up at the news that Lexi was carrying his baby and he gave her a gentle loving hug, they were close and once back home, Arthur was making sure that Lexi took it easy while pregnant, Lexi knew why and she let him look after her and she was happy, when Lexi gave Arthur a loving kiss and he smiled as he put his hand on her tummy, Lexi smiled softly.

As the next few months passed, Lexi went into labour with Arthur by her side, when after a few hours, Lexi gave birth to a healthy baby girl who she and Arthur named: Sofia Rose Morgan, as Arthur held his newborn baby daughter for the first time, he instantly loved her and he was so proud of Lexi and he gave her a kiss and she held their newborn baby daughter for the first time and she loved baby Sofia so much and even Lexi knew how much she looked like Arthur and she smiled softly as he stayed close to his family, Arthur then took his family home and he was holding his daughter Sofia close to him and he let Lexi rest while he looks after ther baby daughter Sofia Rose.

The End


End file.
